


kisses

by lavendericecoffee



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Poetry-like, Support, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 16:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendericecoffee/pseuds/lavendericecoffee
Summary: Each kiss has a different meaning. Each kiss shares a different story of theirs, different precious moment of them.





	kisses

**Author's Note:**

> something really short and sweet I wrote some time ago. I tried to be more experimental with it and I'm really proud how it turned out!

First time they kiss in the day, it's in the morning. He barely opens his eyes but he already knows she's close to him. They kiss softly, still hazed by their dreams. She usually remarks how bad his breath smells. And he usually says the same to her, just to hear her sweet laugh as one of the first things in the morning.

* * *

  
Second time they kiss, he drives them up to Greenville. He stops by her bookstore and she yanks him by his thneed and presses her lips on top of his. She wishes him good luck and he wishes her good day. He always sighs as he watches her go. He never knows but it always makes her blush.

* * *

  
Third time they kiss, it's at the end of their work. She reaches him by the gazebo. He usually brushes off his failure but sometimes there's the deep sadness hidden within him. They kiss again. It's calming, it's loving, it's a promise of a better tomorrow. His face always lights up with a smile afterwards and his troubled mind is put to rest.

* * *

  
They kiss several times in the day, it’s hard to count. It's always up to what they are doing. They share kisses by the riverside, while he strums his guitar. They kiss while they try to cook something and she gets distracted by everything around. They kiss between the moments when she reads and knits another thneed. Each kiss has a different meaning. Each kiss shares a different story of theirs, different precious moment of them.

* * *

  
The last time they kiss, it's night time. They lay in bed cuddled, sharing thoughts and bits of their minds. Sometimes he kisses all of her body, sometimes they just stay close and fight their sleep just for another moment spent together. When they are exhausted enough, he brushes curls of her face and kisses her again. It's a long embrace, deep and full of desire and love for each other. He draws back just to look into her eyes again. The deep brown eyes in which he sees everything – steadiness, reassurance, and softness. But most importantly, he sees the love of his life. He whispers "I love you" to her. Her heart skips a beat, while she whispers it back. And they fall asleep in each other’s arms, waiting for next time they see each other and kiss again.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading, I hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
